In the fields of image viewing and image display, it may be desirable to combine several images in a single output image. This may be done by creating an overlaid presentation of the several images, comprising visual information of each of the images. For example, several Magnetic Resonance (MR) images, each being of a different acquisition type, may be combined in a single output image for allowing a clinician to more easily jointly observe the images. Similarly, several images of a surveyed area, each being obtained by a different remote sensing device, may be combined in a single output image for allowing an observer to obtain all relevant information of the surveyed area from the single output image.
It is known to combine several images in a single output image by using a color overlay. For example, US 2009/0257638 describes a method of visualizing an overlaid presentation of x-ray images. The method comprises adding a selected color to a first image, adding a complementary color to a second image, and overlaying both images. As a result, deviations in the overlaying remain identified with one of the added colors, whereas identically overlaid image parts are identified in the overlaid presentation with a gray level.
A problem of the method of US 2009/0257638 is that the overlaid presentation of the first image and the second image is insufficiently intuitive to a viewer.